Sabía que serías un problema
by YuiKotegawaMin
Summary: Basado en la novela del mismo nombre. Karin es una chica común, que tiene una relación de amigos con derechos con su mejor amigo, Toshiro. De pronto, la llegada de alguien hará que Karin se tenga que decidir por una de estas dos personas, ¿Que decidirá Karin, Toshiro o Yukio? Posible Lemon
1. Sinopsis

**Hola, este fanfic está basado en una novela llamada "Sabía que serías un problema", espero y les guste ya que la novela en sí me encantó.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

**Aclaraciones: Quise hacer este fic un HitsuKarinYukio, si, amo los triángulos amoroso, así que espero que les guste, es un UA, y aquí Karin tendrá 18 ****años**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

* * *

Mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki y tengo 18 años.

Mi vida es normal: es mi último año en la escuela, tengo amigas, voy a fiestas y soy medianamente popular, mi familia es muy unida. Tengo una especie de novio/amigo con derecho… Todo es bastante perfecto, ¿no creen? ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Mi hermana de un día para el otro tiene novio sin contarnos nada. Y cuando al fin se decide a presentárnoslo me doy cuenta de que es ÉL.

He tenido un flechazo con Yukio Hans Vorarlberna desde que tenía 12 años en un campamento de verano. Nos hicimos amigos de inmediato y amaba pasar tiempo con él. Aún recuerdo nuestro último día cuando caminábamos cerca del lago, estábamos riéndonos y hablando sobre cosas sin sentido cuando de repente me besó.

_Mi primer beso. Mi primer amor._

Al día siguiente el campamento terminó y nunca lo volví a ver hasta ahora.

¿Y lo peor de todo? Ni siquiera me reconoce.

Sabía que tendría problemas desde el momento en que lo volví a ver.

* * *

**Bueno…allí el prólogo, o como me gusta llamarlo, sinopsis. Espero y les haya gustado; el siguiente capítulo será más largo y mucho mejor, se los prometo.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Bye….trataré de actualizar cada dos días (maldito colegio me tiene estresada)**


	2. Pequeño y sucio secreto

**Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo del fanfic, espero y les guste. Les cambié algunas cosas de la novela. Me tomó algo de tiempo pero, lo que sucede es que hoy salí relativamente temprano de clases y no tenía nada que hacer, así que me puse a escribir el fanfic xD**

**Mejor no hablo más**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío Bla Bla Bla xD **

* * *

**Chapter I**

_**Pequeño y sucio secreto**_

* * *

— Toshiro, detente —dije tratando de salir de debajo de él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto dándome su maldita media sonrisa que sabe que me derrite— ¿No te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?— sus manos siguieron moviéndose dentro de mi camiseta y estoy tratando muchísimo de no jadear, porque sé que si lo hago no me va a tomar en serio.

— No es eso. Mi hermano va a llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero que vea a su adorable hermanita enrollándose con su supuesto "mejor amigo" en el sofá de la sala— contesto mientras intento sacar sus manos de mi sujetador.

Él bufó.

— El me adora, y tu padre también. Estás exagerando. —murmura dándome besitos en el cuello. Me encanta cuando besa mi cuello es tan jodidamente increíble.

—Toshiro— susurro sin mucha convicción. Es un maldito manipulador y lo peor es que me pone caliente que no pueda despegarse de mí.

— Tranquila, además no creo que nadie se entere de nuestro pequeño sucio secreto —sonríe maliciosamente. Si, como que lo nuestro es una especie de secreto. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que clase de relación tenemos.

Yo diría que somos… _amigos con derechos_.

Hace un par de semanas, cuando terminé con Makoto, estaba algo deprimida en mi habitación comiendo helado y viendo algún programa aburrido en la tele. Es mi rutina típica post-ruptura. Todavía no puedo creer que el imbécil me haya engañado. _Ugh_.

Bueno me estoy desviando del tema. La cosa es que estaba en mi cama auto compadeciéndome cuando entró Toshiro.

— Oye, ¿por qué estás aquí encerrada? —pregunto sonriéndome cálidamente y mirando burlonamente mi camiseta con balones de fútbol que uso para dormir.

— ¿No escuchaste las noticias de último momento?— pregunté cubriéndome con mis sábanas.

— ¿Que el idiota de Makoto te engañó con una zorra de segundo? — arqueo una ceja.

— Ugh. ¿Cómo puedes decirlo simplemente así? ¿No ves que estoy en pleno duelo? —conteste arrojándole una almohada.

— Oh vamos… No estabas enamorada de ese imbécil. Creo que estás más enojada porque te engañó con una mocosa que por el hecho de que te "rompió el corazón" —manifestó entre risas.

— Eres un idiota. No veo como me estás ayudando —respondo toda enfurruñada.

— Aaaw. Me encanta cuando frunces el ceño así... Te ves malditamente ardiente. —él se iba acercando sigilosamente. No había terminado de procesar lo que había dicho cuando de pronto saltó encima de mí en la cama y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

— ¡NOOOO! BASTA TOSHIRO. ¡POR FAVOR! — grité entre risas tratando de liberarme. Él sabía que odiaba las cosquillas.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y me miró fijamente. Estaba jadeando por aire después del súbito ataque cuando acercó su rostro a centímetros del mío.

— Karin… —susurró con una voz ronca que nunca había escuchado pero era sexy como el infierno.

— ¿Si? —pregunté dudosa. De pronto había una tensión sexual en el ambiente que no estaba segura de donde había venido. Se me hacía difícil respirar. ¡POR DIOS! Era mi mejor amigo desde niña… Jamás había pensado en él como algo más que un amigo. Siempre me trataba como un chico más. Pero ahora viendo sus grandes ojos color turquesa de repente ya no estaba segura de si quería que fuera mi amigo.

— Te voy a besar en este momento. — siguió susurrando con esa jodida voz ronca y gruesa.

— ¿Uh? —no tuve tiempo de decir nada más cuando sus labios se estrellaron con los míos.

¡OH, WOW! En realidad era muy bueno y eso que todavía no había profundizado el beso.

Rápidamente me puse muy caliente y enganché mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí. Su lengua lentamente tocó mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso. No tuve que pensar dos veces para abrir mi boca y dejar que me devorara.

Desde ese momento hemos estado enrollándonos en secreto cada vez que tenemos tiempo. No sé porque no les he dicho a mis amigas sobre lo que pasa entre nosotros. Tal vez porque siempre bromeaban que parecíamos una pareja y que teníamos química. Ahora que lo pienso tenían razón... No necesito sus _"te lo dije"._

Estaba de lo más que feliz disfrutando de los besos calientes de Toshiro, cuando sonó mi celular arruinando todo aquel maravilloso momento entre ambos.

— Mierda— murmuré separándome y tomando mi teléfono.

— Ugh. — gruñó él queriendo alcanzarme de nuevo.

— ¡Basta! Cálmate vaquero... Tengo que contestar esto. —dije mientras aceptaba la llamada de mi amiga.

— ¿Ururu? —trate de disimular que estaba sin aliento.

— ¡KARIN! ¡No te vas a creer esto! —hablo ella todo rápida y emocionada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte algo aburrida. No creo que nada de lo que pudiera decirme fuera más interesante que estar besándome con Toshiro.

Como si él hubiera leído mis pensamientos se acercó por detrás de mí y empezó a chuparme el cuello.

¡OH, QUERIDO DIOS! Si empieza a tocarme un poco más soy capaz de gemir durante la conversación.

— ¡Yuzu TIENE NOVIO! —me gritó al oído Ururu. Creo que me dejo algo sorda y estoy segura de que Toshiro también fue capaz de escucharla.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yuzu? ¿Desde… cuándo? Ella nunca se toma en serio a los chicos. —conteste algo confundida.

Si Yuzu Kurosaki, ella es mi hermana y es algo... CERO comprometida, a excepción de algunas cosas. Le gusta disfrutar de las fiestas y AMA el maquillaje. Solo la vi enamorada una vez cuando tenía dieciséis. Estaba tan enamorada del chico al que le dio su virginidad y dos días después la dejó. Si me hubiera pasado algo así yo también dejaría los compromisos atrás.

— No lo sé... Hoy me la encontré caminando de la mano con un bombón toda sonriente y radiante en el centro comercial.

— ¿En el centro comercial? ¿Te acercaste a ella?

— ¡OBVIO! Se puso tan nerviosa la pobre... ¡Me lo presentó! Ella dijo y cito: "Hola Ururu… este es Yukio mi novio." Y yo quede tan en shock que no sabía que decir… pero, me recuperé bastante rápido y actué normal... eso es lo que creo.

— Que raro... ¿POR QUE NO NOS DIJO NADA? —grité indignada... aunque pensando en lo de Toshiro… estoy siendo bastante hipócrita.

— ¡Lo sé! Tenemos que tener una reunión de inmediato. No puedo creer que no nos dijo nada. Nosotras le contamos todo lo que pasa en nuestra vida amorosa. —Ururu estaba toda molesta y me sentí culpable de no haberles dicho nada.

Uh… tendré que sincerarme en esa famosa reunión.

— Después de despedirme le mande mensajes de texto urgentemente... y me dijo que ya iba a programar una cita para presentárnoslo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Una cita? Nosotras ni siquiera tenemos novio. —otra vez me sentí mal.

Pobre Ururu, ella aún no ha tenido un novio serio y si programa una cita... ¿Iría con Toshiro? Aún no sé qué es lo que somos exactamente. Lo de mantenerlo en secreto es tan ardiente... me gusta tener un pequeño y sucio secreto como él dijo más temprano.

Suspiré dramáticamente.

—Ya veremos lo que hacemos...— una mano casualmente subió por mi muslo y de repente soy muy consciente de que Toshiro está detrás mío. Me había olvidado de él por un minuto.

—Adiós, Ururu. Tengo cosas que hacer. —y colgué antes de que pudiera responder.

— Así que... ¿Nuestra adorable fiestera se comprometió? Quién lo diría. —Habló Toshiro todo divertido.

— Si, aun no puedo creerlo. ¡Y como por si fuera poco ni siquiera nos lo dijo!

— ¿Como nosotros no le dijimos nuestros pequeños encuentros clandestinos? — demando enarcando una ceja.

Odio cuando hace eso. Lo he intentado mil veces y todavía no me sale.

— Es distinto... Ustedes ya se conocen y somos amigos... y… — y me estoy quedando sin fundamentos.

— Jajaja. Me muero por conocer al dichoso chico que atrapó a Yuzu. Tiene que tener carácter para poder dominarla. —él ahora estaba meneando sugestivamente las cejas. Es tan idiota.

Solté una carcajada.

—Ya lo veremos.

* * *

**Ok, ¿Que les pareció?**

**Corto, interesante, que me tiren tomates, ok eso no O_O**

**Espero sus reviews y nos vemos... mmm... tal vez mañana... sip, salgo temprano xD**


	3. Reunión de emergencia

**Hola a todos, este el el 2 capìtulo del fic, espero les guste. Ayer no lo pude subir por falta de tiempo y que estaba haciendo unas tareas para el colegio, pero no importa xD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio bla bla bla**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**_Reunión de Emergencia_**

* * *

— Bueno, ¿en que estábamos? —me pregunta Toshiro viéndome como si tuviera hambre y quisiera devorarme. Probablemente eso es en lo que está pensando.

— Basta Toshiro. Ya pasó el momento y... — antes de poder decirle que mis padres van a llegar se escucha que alguien abre la puerta. Le doy mi mejor mirada de "te lo advertí" y empiezo a peinarme con los dedos y me acomodo la ropa tratando de parecer inocente.

— Karin ya llegé —grita mi hermano como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

— Estamos en la sala. —grito en respuesta. Toshiro prácticamente está haciendo pucheros. Me río, es adorable.

De pronto observo que por la puerta entra una chica, es la novia de mi hermano, Rukia. Se conocen desde preparatoria, y yo espero que pronto le pida matrimonio. Rukia fue hacia la cocina a dejar unas bolsas del supermercado.

— Hola, Karin. No sabía que estabas ocupada. — dice dándome una mirada cómplice y una media sonrisa.

Oh. Seguramente no me veo tan inocente como pensé. ¡

OH, DIOS! Me estoy sonrojando.

Tengo que calmarme. Lo último que quiero es que mi hermano empiece a darme la charla en frente de Toshiro. Después de todo es medico.

— Humm… si estábamos hablando de… —balbuceo como una idiota. Soy terrible mintiendo y mi Rukia lo sabe.

¡UGH! Nunca puedo ocultarle nada. Probablemente me ataque con preguntas cuando él se vaya.

— De que Yuzu tiene un nuevo novio y nos lo quiere presentar —continúa por mi Toshiro. ¡Podría besarlo ahora mismo! Aunque eso es exactamente lo que no tengo que hacer.

Lo miro detenidamente. Tiene todo su pelo blanco (es natural) revuelto debido a mis manos inquietas, sus labios están un poco rojos e hinchados... tiene unos labios llenos y carnosos, totalmente besables. Y sus ojos turquesa están brillando emocionados... como si se entusiasmara por lo de Yuzu.

Tengo que morderme el labio para no reírme de eso. Seguramente están todos brillosos por el deseo. Más le vale que sea por eso porque yo me estoy muriendo aquí tratando de recuperarme de la intensa sesión de besuqueo.

— ¿Yuzu? ¿Un novio? —pregunta incrédulamente Rukia.

Pobre Yuzu. Ella es mi hermana y es la que mejor se lleva con Rukia, por lo que mi Rukia sabe todo sobre ella. Siempre está diciendo que me envidia por no tener tantas responsabilidades, ya que pronto haré el examen para la universidad. Me alegro que lo de Yuzu la haya distraído de mis asuntos personales.

— ¡SI! ¡Acabo de enterarme porque Ururu los descubrió! ¿Cómo no pudo decirme? —le digo toda indignada.

Aun no entiendo porque no me lo dijo. ¿Tendrá vergüenza? Pero…Ururu dijo que era un bombón, así que no debe ser eso. Tal vez no quería que nos metiéramos en su vida, o no estaba segura de si esta vez era algo serio. Sigo sin comprenderlo.

— Mmm… No lo sé. Ustedes se dicen prácticamente hasta la hora en la que van al baño —se burla Rukia.

Siempre exagera y dice que somos como uña y carne. Ururu tiene un montón de actividades extracurriculares y por eso paso la mayor parte del tiempo con Yuzu. Excepto cuando estoy con Toshiro y sus amigos.

— ¿De qué hablan? —pregunta súbitamente mi hermano.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí. ¡Oh, dios mío! Espero que no averigüe como Rukia lo que estaba haciendo. Él es híper celoso de mis novios (no es que Toshiro sea mi novio).

Yo soy su princesita y cuando conoció a Takashi, mi primer novio, casi le da un infarto. No es que fuera un chico malo ni nada, pero tenía 15 y seguía siendo su bebé. Así que no tenía en la mente la imagen de su hermanita en brazos de un chico un año más grande que probablemente lo único que quería era sexo. ¡DIOS! Todas sus charlas y sus celos fueron agotadores por eso no le presente a Makoto. Aunque no era un noviazgo tan serio.

— La pequeña Yuzu tiene novio —Rukia dice nostálgicamente. Suspiro. Son tan dramáticos.

— ¿En serio? bien por ella —responde mi hermano sonriendo.

Espera. ¿QUE? Si yo tengo novio es un crimen, pero si es Yuzu quien tiene un novio… ¿Está todo genial? Bueno, yo soy su bebé no ella, sin embargo, ¡igual no es justo! Tenemos la misma edad. Ya soy oficialmente mayor de edad así que puedo tener una relación seria con sexo y todo. No es que se lo fuera a decir.

— Mientras no sea mi bebé no tengo ningún problema —añade mi hermano alejándose.

¡DIOS! No mires a Toshiro. NO. LO. MIRES. Miro a Rukia en cambio y ella está sonriendo malvadamente.

UGH. Definitivamente se dio cuenta. Tampoco es que fuera tan difícil considerando que Toshiro está ruborizándose y yo estoy claramente nerviosa.

— Bueno tengo que llevar esto a la cocina. Nos vemos después Hitsugaya — Rukia le habla a Toshiro y seguidamente le guiña un ojo. Después de eso se retira de la sala. Ahora que me doy cuenta, siempre lo llama por su apellido.

Le guiñó un jodido ojo. ¡Trágame tierra!

— Oh, Dios. —murmuro totalmente avergonzada.

— Creo que me mejor me voy. —puedo oír la risa en la voz de Toshiro.

— No es gracioso —le regaño en susurros.

— Oh, definitivamente lo es. —responde riendo.

— ¡Cállate! —le golpeo el brazo — ¡Lo estás haciendo peor!

— Me tengo que ir —me da un rápido beso y yo casi que caigo muerta en sus brazos. Miro alrededor frenéticamente. Parezco una desquiciada pero no lo puedo evitar. — Eres tan graciosa. —agrega Toshiro sonriendo y tocando la punta de mi nariz.

— Si, como sea –refunfuño.

—Adiós, preciosa. —me susurra suavemente. A veces puede ser tan tierno. — Adiós —susurro, y ni siquiera sé porque estoy susurrando. Más bien eso parece más sospechoso. — Adiós —repito más fuerte esta vez y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

Toshiro vive enfrente de mi casa así que no tiene que irse muy lejos que digamos.

Mientras va caminado se da la vuelta y me lanza un beso. Sonrío, es tan idiota y dulce al mismo tiempo. Veo que entra a su casa y me quedo en el porche sonriendo como una retrasada, hasta que veo que Yuzuz está llegando con Ururu.

Ella y Ururu llegan saludándome entusiasmadas. Humm… ¿Que estarán tramando?

— ¡Karin! ¡A tu habitación ahora mismo! —grita Ururu corriendo hacia mí.

— Eh... ¿hola? —respondo confundida. No pensé que la reunión iba a ser tan pronto. Todavía tengo que planear como decirles lo de Toshiro.

— Hola hermana— me dice Yuzu dándome besos en el aire. Siempre tan glamorosa. Se ve radiante y feliz. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que estaba más contenta?

— No hay tiempo para saludos. Al cuarto. Ahora. —Nos ordena Ururu. Es muy melodramática y efusiva, pero esto es demas hasta para ella.

— Cálmate, Ur, no es el fin del mundo —hablo en un tono bajo tratando de suavizar las cosas. Seguramente se va a enojar cuando les diga mi pequeño secretito.

Entramos a la casa y ellas saludan rápidamente a mis padres que están en la sala donde hace unos minutos estaba besuqueándome. Humm, esto es incómodo.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi cuarto. No es la gran cosa, no me gusta lo extravagante. Es sencillo y bastante chico, pero es reconfortante y acogedor. Es mi rincón. Mi lugar.

Tiene una cama con un edredón blanco y almohadones con lunares de colores. El piso es de madera con una alfombra violeta y suave. Las cortinas son blancas, el escritorio y el armario son color caoba, al igual que la cómoda que está en frente de mi cama con un televisor encima. Unas cuantas repisas con libros y recuerdos de lugares que he visitado. Y lo que más me gusta: el mural de fotos que hay colgado en la pared al lado de mi cama. Tiene fotografías de vacaciones familiares, de mis amigas, mías con Toshiro y los chicos, hasta hay un par de cuando salía con Takashi...

También está la foto que siempre miro: Estoy yo con 12 años al lado de una tienda de campaña con mis brazos sobre Yuki y Yui. Los dos amigos que hice durante el campamento. A veces chateo con Bianca sigue siendo igual de divertida y Yuki... Yuki fue mi primer amor de verano. Mi primer beso.

Suspiro. Nunca lo he vuelto a ver, siempre me pregunto cómo estará, cómo se verá ahora. Ya debe tener 19 creo. ¿Irá a la universidad? ¿Será apuesto? Honestamente pienso que nunca lo superé. Siempre estarán rondando los: ¿Y si...? con respecto a él.

— ¿Hola? Tierra a Karin — Ururu interrumpe mis pensamientos con su voz cantarina.

_UGH_. Siempre estoy en las nubes cuando veo esa foto. ¡Tengo que superarlo! Solo fue un tonto flechazo durante un campamento cuando era una niña ¡Por el amor de Dios!

— Oh. Si, lo siento estaba pensando. — respondo algo aturdida.

— Estás muy rara últimamente. —añade Yuzu, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que he estado nerviosa alrededor de ellas estos últimos días. Odio tener que esconderles algo, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero que mi "romance" sea un secreto. No quiero cambiar las cosas para nosotras, ellas siempre vieron a Toshiro como un amigo y ahora lo verán como mi algo… mejor dicho como mío y punto.

— Eh, yo... Como que tengo que decirles algo —empiezo. Tengo que decírselos.

— ¡OH POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿TU TAMBIÉN? —grita Ururu asombrada.

— Yo...— no sé cómo empezar.

— Oh, Dios mío —chilla Yuzu toda emocionada. Mientras que no hablemos de sus asuntos parece feliz. — ¡No me digas que volviste con Makoto! —me dice Ururu haciendo una mueca y arrugando la nariz. Nunca le gustó Makoto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

— ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Es un chico no? ¡OH, DIOS! — sigue Yuzu entusiasmada. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

— Como que estoy saliendo con… bueno no estamos saliendo solo nos enrollamos un par veces —empiezo a divagar y ellas me están mirando impacientes y algo sorprendidas.

— Deja de balbucear y dinos QUIEN —chilla Ur. Están como locas.

— Emm… bueno… la cosa es que lo conocen… — jadean al unísono. Ok. Ya están exagerando. —Es… bueno... —Oh, Dios. No puedo decirlo, me estoy sonrojando furiosamente.

— ¿QUIEN? —gritan ambas.

— Toshiro— murmuro entre dientes.

— ¿EH? ¿Escuche bien? —exige saber Ururu. Si no me estuviera muriendo en este preciso momento me reiría de la cara que está poniendo.

— ¿TU Y Toshiro? —grita Yuzu saltando emocionada. En este momento es en el que me quiero esconder debajo de mi cama.

— ¡Shhhh! ¿Quieres que todo el vecindario se entere?

— Bueno, considerando que Toshiro es uno de tus vecinos… no lo sé —contesta maliciosamente.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! QUIERO LOS DETALLES. —me exige Ururu toda alterada.

Así que empiezo desde el día en que me besó por primera vez hasta lo que pasó hace un rato.

— Estuvieron "saliendo" hace dos semanas… ¿y recién nos lo cuentas? —pregunta Ururu indignada.

— ¡JÁ! ¡Ahora no te atrevas a juzgarme! —me dice Yuzu apuntándome con su dedo. Suspiro.

— Yo... no lo se... no se sentía bien decirles al principio. ¡Estaba confundida! Ni siquiera sabía qué clase de relación teníamos —trato de defenderme.

— ¿Y ahora lo sabes? —Mi hermana pregunta.

— Emm… no exactamente.

— ¡Karin! —me regaña Ururu tirándome un almohadón.

— ¡Son tan adorables! –dice Yuzu.

— ¡SI! Son como la pareja perfecta.

— Aunque es un poco raro.

— Nah, yo siempre dije que tenían química.

— Es cierto siempre tenían una tensión sexual terrible.

— Y si los ojos de Logan lanzaran dagas... Makoto ya estaría totalmente muerto. — dice Ur riéndose.

— Totalmente... ¡Era obvio que le gustabas!

— Ok. Bueno ya basta de divagar sobre mi vida amorosa. ¿No estábamos aquí por Yuzu? —pregunto.

— Uh, cierto... — ambas la miramos acusadoramente.

— Oh, chicas... —dice ella suspirando soñadoramente

—Él es tan perfecto y lindo y divertido y gracioso y caliente y dulce y ardiente y…y… y… — se tapa la cara con la almohada y da un grito ahogado.

Oh ¡WOW! Está demasiado enganchada con ese tipo.

— Wow, en serio te gusta —digo sorprendida.

— ¡Eso es porque no lo viste! Es jodidamente perfecto… — me dice Ur emocionada.

— ¡OH! ¡SI, CHICAS! ¡Es hermoso! Soy tan afortunada... No puedo creer que le guste a un chico como él. — dice Yuzu toda tímida y sonrojada.

Esperen, rebobinen...

Primero: ¿desde cuándo es TAN tímida? Segundo: Ella parece una súper modelo: es alta, delgada, sus piernas son kilométricas, tiene el pelo rubio mostaza y unos ojos marrones totalmente hermosos. Aunque si le preguntas a ella te dirá que es muy flaca, que no tiene senos, que sus piernas son escuálidas, que su piel es muy blanca, etc., etc. Por más que le digas que es hermosa y perfecta... nunca te creería. Eso es algo que odio de ella. En realidad lo odio de todas las personas. No me gusta que las chicas se desvaloren y tengan su autoestima por el suelo.

Yo personalmente pienso que soy bonita. No una preciosidad, ni nada por el estilo. Soy normal y le gusto a los chicos. Mi pelo es negro azabache, soy bastante alta, tengo ojos de un color raro... es una especie de onix, y mis piernas... ¡Amo mis piernas! Porque son larguísimas y tonificadas. Me gusta correr por las mañanas con mis auriculares puestos, gracias a eso mis piernas son fuertes y bronceadas. Mis amigas siempre me envidian por eso, dicen que debo usar más faldas y shorts para mostrarlas. A todos los chicos con los que salí les fascinan mis piernas y pasan horas viéndolas lascivamente. Eso es bueno porque considerando que no tengo los pechos tan grandes y llamativos (son normales) lo que me juega a favor.

—Yuzu, eres hermosa, el afortunado es él. —le digo reprochándole su poca autoestima.

— ¡No entiendes! Es perfecto en serio. Me siento tan superficial cuando estoy con él a veces —responde haciendo una mala cara.

— ¿Superficial? —pregunto confundida.

— ¡Sí! Yukio es muy inteligente. Está estudiando para ser profesor de Historia—Yuzu arruga la nariz. ¿Ella saliendo con un intelectual? Me río y Ururu se empieza a retorcer de la risa también

— ¡Hey! ¡No se burlen! ¿Ven? Por eso no quería decirles.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los cerebritos? —quiero saber entre risas.

— Desde que son tan calientes como él seguramente —responde Ur por Yuzu y reímos aun más fuerte.

— ¡Bien! Ya basta. ¿Ven lo que les digo? Yo solo puedo hablarle de ropa o zapatos y él es todo un historiador —Yuzu escupe la palabra como si esta le provocara asco.

— Pero si no puedes hablar con él. ¿Qué hacen? A parte de besuquearse obviamente —digo.

— Oh, si hablamos... pero de cosas sin sentido: De nuestras vidas y eso. Y con respecto a lo de los besos casi ni lo hacemos. No hemos tenido una buena sesión de besuqueo caliente aún. Solo un par besos... bastante buenos igual.

— ¿AUN NO? —pregunta Ururu horrorizada.

— ¿Cuanto llevan saliendo? —pregunto.

— Casi un mes.

— ¿Y NO INTENTO METERSE EN TUS PANTALONES? —grita Ur.

— Tal vez sea gay —ofrezco

— ¡Eeeew! ¡NO ES GAY!— afirma asqueada — Solo no hemos tenido tiempo para eso.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —ríe Ur — ¿Karin lleva qué? Dos semanas y ya llego más lejos...

— ¿Ni siquiera llegaron a segunda base? –interrumpo a Ururu.

— Emm… algo así…

— ¡DIOS! —exclamo escandalizada

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?—interroga Ur.

— Cumplió diecinueve hace unas semanas.

— ¿Tiene diecinueve y no ha intentado nada? ¿Es de algún tipo de religión rara?

— No. ¡UUUGH! ¿Vieron? Eso es algo que me está desquiciando.

— ¿Será virgen? —el tono de voz de Ururu es completamente malicioso.

— ¡OH, Dios! —me rio como loca. Lo único que sería peor que Yuzu con novio, es Yuzu con un novio virgen.

— ¡Cállate, Karin! No es como si tu no lo fueras —me lanza Becca a su vez. Mi risa muere.

Oh, se metió en un mal tema.

Ella sabe que el sexo me aterra y que esa es la razón por la cual Makoto me engañó.

— Bueno, por lo menos Toshiro si quiere meterse en mis pantalones — le digo lanzándole una mirada. Ella se estremece. ¡JÁ! Eso le pasa por tocar mi punto débil.

— ¡Cálmense! —interfiere Ur, ella siempre es nuestro árbitro.

— Si, nos desviamos del tema principal. —digo haciendo un mohín.

— Ok. –responde Yuzu con un tono de voz tan cortante como la hoja de un cuchillo.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? –pregunto para sacar todo el aire tenso de la habitación.

— Oh… bueno… estaba en una mesa de Starbucks tomando un café cuando lo veo entrar... y fue como amor a primera vista. —si, como no... Eso quiere decir que estaba tan bueno que lo fijo como su próxima presa.

— Bueno la historia es un poco larga... Y así es como empieza a contarnos los detalles de cómo se conocieron, las primeras salidas, bla, bla, bla. Está exagerando un poco creo. No pienso que en la vida real pasen esas cosas.

— Bueno, después de que te vimos en el centro comercial… ¡Él quiso conocer a mis amigas! ¿No es un amor? —cualquier chico normal querría conocer a las amigas de su novia. Todos los chicos deben saber que si no se llevan bien con las mejores amigas no tienen chance.

— Por eso… ¡Programamos ir a ver una película el viernes! ¿Qué les parece? Hasta puedes llevar a Toshiro. —está muy entusiasmada.

— Si, claro. —contesto sarcásticamente. Todavía no se si estamos en la etapa de ir a una cita. Aunque ya llegamos a segunda base y somos amigos hace mucho tiempo… No veo el problema de ir a ver una película.

— ¡PERFECTO! —chilla emocionada Yuzu.

Ok. Creo que tomó en serio mi comentario.

— Puedo decirle a Yukio que lleve a un amigo para Ururu o puedes pedirle a Toshiro –añade ella– aunque sus amigos no son tan ardientes.

— ¿QUÉ? ¡No quiero ninguna cita a ciegas! –interviene Ururu.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te vas a perder una cita con un universitario caliente? — dice Yuzu sugestivamente.

— Oh... no había pensado en eso. —responde Ur asombrada.

—Va a ser divertido —digo riéndome, aunque en el fondo tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**Bien... he aqui el fin del 2 capi. Decidi hacer algo con la personalidad de Ururu para que cuadrara en la historia, asi que por eso los cambios. **

**Respecto a algunos personajes son inventos mios o de mi estúpida imaginación**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**BYE! hasta el próximo capítulo**


	4. OH, DIOS Que alguien me despierte

**Bien, he aquí el tercer capítulo del fanfic. Disculpen la demora pero tenía que estudiar para una prueba de mañana de Filosofía.**

**PD: Responderé los reviews abajo**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**OH, DIOS. Que alguien me despierte**

* * *

Llevo más de una hora viendo fijamente mi armario.

No tengo idea de que ponerme. Por el amor de Dios, ¡es solo ir al cine! Pero es mi primera cita con Toshiro como mi... aun no sé cómo llamarlo. Además también quiero estar caliente para los dos universitarios que irán... si ya sé que son las citas de mis amigas pero no está demás hacerse desear, ¿no?

_UGH._ Quiero verme bien pero de forma natural como: _oh-yo-soy-malditamente-ardiente-pero-no-me-esfuerzo._

Creo que unos jeans ajustados y una camisa verde que me encanta quedarían bien. ¡SI! PERFECTO. Un cinturón, algunos botones desabrochados, pelo revuelto, tacones de cuña que combinen, algo de rímel, brillo labial, y _vualá_.

El timbre suena.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras tratando de no matarme en el intento, pero cuando llego, ya es tarde. Mi amorosa cuñadita abrió la puerta y ahí está Toshiro en toda su gloria. Oh, se ve más caliente que de costumbre. Tiene una camiseta ajustada color negra que hace que sus ojos se vean más brillantes, con motas doradas y unos jeans que caen deliciosamente de sus caderas.

_¿Eso es mío? Madre de Dios. _

— Karin—me dice Rukia interrumpiendo mi momento baboso del día

— Uh… si... yo... nosotros... nos vamos. —_genial_. Soy una total retardada.

Toshiro me dedica una sonrisa que derretiría hasta al polo norte.

—Hola. —me saluda amigablemente.

Ahora mismo no quiero que sea mi amigo, prácticamente lo estoy violando con los ojos.

— Hola —contesto avergonzada de lo que estoy pensando en estos segundos. No es apto para menores de edad.

— Oh, se ven tan adorables juntos. —informa Rukia. Ya tuve que soportar sus treinta millones de preguntas anoche cuando se fueron las chicas. Créanme eso no es algo que quiera volver a escuchar y mucho menos frente a él.

Le explique que no éramos novios y que solo estábamos pasando el rato, pero aun así, las palabras: _son adorables, es un buen chico, sean cuidadosos, sin condón no hay amor_, estuvieron rondando toda la charla y fue demasiado incómodo. No sabía que podía sonrojarme tanto.

— Bueno nos tenemos que ir. Adiós Rukia, nos vemos. —me despido mientras huyo por la puerta arrastrando a Toshiro conmigo y él se ríe todo el camino hasta su auto.

— Aaaw. ¿Soy adorable? —pregunta mientras se acomoda en el asiento del conductor. Habló con una vocecita dulce y una sonrisa arrogante que siempre hace que mi estómago se retuerza.

— Si no te callas en este momento vas a ser algo mucho más divertido —advierto irritada, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No tengo ganas de que se burle de mi mamá y me pregunte sobre su charla todo el camino al cine. _ESO_ sería aún más vergonzoso que cualquier cosa.

— Me imagino un montón de cosas divertidas que puedes hacerme con esa camisa semitransparente. —su tono es juguetón pero a la vez seductor. El mueve sus cejas dándome la mirada. Esa malvada y sexy mirada que me da cuando quiere portarse mal conmigo. ¿Les dije que me encanta esa mirada?

— No es tan transparente. No tengo la culpa de que muestre mi hermosa figura. —respondo con sarcasmo.

Creo que escuche un gruñido de su parte, aunque no estoy tan segura, porque fue justo cuando arranco el coche.

— Aunque sea podrías abrocharte algunos botones más. Me estoy muriendo aquí —dice indignado viéndome de reojo mientras conduce.

No había pensado que lo volvería tan loco. Me gusta tener el control.

— Mmm... —ronroneo y pongo mi mano en su muslo. Creo que casi salta del asiento cuando hice eso. Me rio como loca —Oh, por Dios. Eres tan débil. — me burlo entre risas.

— Aja. Ya verás mi venganza —una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por sus labios.

Ahora que puedo pensarlo, creo que no fue una buena idea jugar con sus pobres hormonas. Pensándolo dos veces fue una idea horrible teniendo en cuenta que pasaremos como dos horas sentados juntos en la oscuridad. Sip. Definitivamente _mala idea_.

— Hey, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa? —me pregunta viendo mis manos que estaban todas retorcidas. Oh, no. No había notado que estaba haciendo eso.

— ¿Uh? yo no... NO. ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? —vacilo un poco. Bien. Creo que gane el premio a la persona más obvia del mundo.

El ríe. —Eres adorable. —Ya me estoy cansando de que digan que soy adorable. Quiero ser deseable, hermosa... ¿Pero… adorable?

— Eso es lo que toda chica quiere oír. –no hago el más miserable esfuerzo para ocultar mi sarcasmo.

— Oh, vamos. Sabes que eres hermosa. —me guiña un ojo. Bien. El chico sabe cómo jugar.

—Lo que sea —digo solo porque me gusta tener la última palabra.

El resto del camino fue bastante agradable con música de fondo y algunas miradas de reojo y sonrisas cómplices. Creo que esta cita no va a ser un total desastre como presentía.

Entramos al cine de la mano. Sip. De la mano. Como que nuestros dedos están entrelazados y todo eso. Estoy emocionada. Lo sé, soy patética, pero bueno, es un gran paso.

Caminamos por el lobby y ahí están paradas Ur y Yuzu.

Un chico de espaldas a nosotros está hablando enfáticamente moviendo las manos y todo. Las chicas ríen. Llega una cuarta persona bebiendo algo y le ofrece un refresco a Ur. ¡Qué dulce! Esa debe ser su cita. Es muy lindo: cabello rubio y ojos marrones que parecen chocolate derretido _yummy_. Me resulta algo familiar, aunque no logro recordar en donde lo he visto antes.

— ¡Hey, chicos! —saludo con ánimo. No sé porque me salió con tanto entusiasmo.

El chico-rubio-ardiente me mira y sus ojos se abren un poco con sorpresa, pero se recupera rápidamente y ofrece una sonrisa amistosa. _Eso fue raro_.

— ¡Hola, Karin! —chilla Yuzu. Últimamente grita por todo.

— ¡Hola! —saluda Ur con gran emoción. Seguidamente, le da una mirada curiosa a mi mano y a la de Toshiro unidas.

_Y yo que creí que era yo la más obvia de todo el mundo. _

— Hola. — responde Toshiro tratando de no reírse de la emoción de Ururu.

— Hola. Soy Daisuke. — me saluda el _chico-rubio-ardiente_ mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Qué extraño. Quizá nos conocemos, aunque creo que no recordaría a un chico tan lindo.

— Karin. —respondo igual de animada que antes.

— Chicos… él es Yukio —nos interrumpe Yuzu. No había prestado atención a su novio aún. Giro para mirarla y me encuentro con unos ojos verdes profundos.

Espera un minuto… ¡yo conozco esos ojos! Aunque… miro más detenidamente. Es muy alto, con una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, pómulos cincelados, ojos verdes como el césped, estos están enmarcados con unas pestañas larguísimas. A lo largo de sus brazos se logran ver músculos realmente fuertes. Seguro debe de tener un six pack y todo.

Su pelo es corto y rubio, con algunos mechones que caen cuidadosamente en su frente y uno que tapa su ojo derecho. En el lleva un sombrero de color negro. Es hermoso como el infierno y me está dando una sonrisa ladeada muy linda.

Esos ojos. Esa sonrisa y ese jodido y sexy hoyuelo. ¡Yo lo conozco!

_Yukio. _

_¡DIOS MÍO! ¡NO, NO, NO!_

No puede ser él.

De ninguna maldita manera. No puede ser… pero ahora que lo veo mejor….Dios. Sí, es él. No lo puedo creer. El Yukio de Yuzu es… _mi Yuki_.

Creo que mi boca está colgando abierta en este preciso momento.

—Hola. —saluda Yuki. _Mi_ Yuki. Dios. ¡Recupérate Karin! Lo estás viendo fijamente.

¿Me reconoce? ¡Que alguien me diga que es un sueño!

_DI ALGO. DI ALGUNA MALDITA COSA. _

— Oh, hola. —respondo toda hecha un desastre.

Pero parece que nadie se dio cuenta del pequeño debate que ocurrió en mi mente en los últimos 10 segundos.

— Estoy feliz de al fin conocer a la famosa amiga y hermana de Yuzu —informa. Su voz es gruesa y completamente sexy. Nada como lo que recuerdo. Sonríe. Es la misma sonrisa que me enamoró.

_DIOS. _

Sigo completamente embobada por este tipo.

_ . .YUZU_. —me repito a mí misma.

— Emm… sí. Considerando que apenas hace unos días nos enteramos de tu existencia también queríamos conocerte — ¿Qué diablos acabo de decir? ¡Oh, sí! Solo acabo de decir que su nueva novia no le había comentado a sus mejores amigas sobre él, así que prácticamente ella debe de estar avergonzada de él o no lo toma en serio. Soy la mejor amiga de todo el mundo. ¡Yupi!

— Sí. —su tono es dubitativo y acto seguido frunce su ceño. Hasta su ceño es completamente ardiente. –Me conto algo sobre eso.

— Fue toda una conmoción la noticia —interrumpe Toshiro sorprendiéndome.

Oh, asombroso. Me había olvidado de mi cita, y eso debe ser algo muy difícil de hacer considerando que mi mano todavía está sobre la suya.

_Esto es incómodo. _

¿Se acordara de mí?

Lo veo un poco más pero parece totalmente calmado y no hay ningún signo de reconocimiento en su rostro. Lo estoy mirando fijamente. Otra vez. Genial. Probablemente piense que estoy loca o algo.

— Bueno… la película ya va a empezar —esta vez es Yuzu la que me saca de mis pensamientos. Yo también cambiaría de tema si fuera ella. ¿Sabrá algo? Ha visto miles de veces la foto en el mural de mi cuarto. Aunque fue hace años… y él no se parece en nada a ese preadolescente de trece años todo flacucho y con el pelo enmarañado de la fotografía.

¿No me reconoce? Humm… no creo que haya cambiado mucho. Bueno a los doce era una niña aún, medía como 1,50 m y también era toda flacucha, plana. Tenía el corto y mucho más lacio. Aunque siempre usaba una gorra porque hacía calor. Ahora tengo dieciocho. Tengo pechos. Mido más del metro setenta. Mi cabello es más largo y ondulado, sin embargo, mis ojos siguen siendo los mismos. Y no es que sean comunes ni nada. _AGH_. ¿Cómo es que no se acuerda de mí? ¡Nos besamos! Él fue mi jodido primer beso y ni siquiera me reconoce. No obstante, no creo que recuerde a una niña a la que le dio un beso hace seis años en un estúpido campamento de verano. Poniéndolo así hasta es ridículo que se acuerde de mí. Yo solo lo recuerdo porque fue mi primer amor de verano. Me dio mi primer beso y por la foto que siempre veo.

Suspiro mientras vamos a la sala de cine. Es mejor que no me recuerde... ahora está con Yuzu y sería mucho más incómodo todo si sabe quién soy.

_Es mejor así. _

Sí. Voy a tener que seguir diciéndomelo a mí misma.

* * *

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

** 10: **Gracias por los comentarios, la historia la seguiré continuando (mientras no tenga exámenes)

**Meli1715: **Gracas por el review!

**MikeRyder16: **Bueno, si quieres puedes contarme lo que crees que pasará en el siguiente capítulo jeje. Espero que te haya gustado la historia, si no actualizo es por los malditos exámenes.

**anothereleven345: **Si...hace mucho que no publicaba algo...mi cabecita chilena estaba sin ideas xD

**Karin-chan150301: **Este adelanto es especial...y es que si llegan a algo más (SPOILER xD), el Lemmon no se si hacerlo fuerte o no...ustedes me dicen

* * *

**Bueno... nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Bye**


	5. Fuera de mi mente

**Bueno...aqui el 4 capítulo xD... lo publico recién saliendo de clases... y estoy chata...del verbo chata...bueno, para los que no son de Chile es: "Me tiene harta"; de ir al cole...y eso que recién estamos comenzando xD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio Bla BlA BLA**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

_**Fuera de mi mente**_

* * *

— ¿Estás bien? —susurra Toshiro apretando mi mano.

No he podido concentrarme completamente en la película.

¿La razón? Oh, bueno… no es nada. Solo que Yuki se sentó a mi lado y su brazo rozaba el mío cada cinco segundos. En serio. Estoy empezando a pensar que lo hace a propósito, pero sé que es ridículo. A veces lo atrapo mirándome de reojo y me hace sentir tan incómoda.

_¿Me recuerda?_ Esa es mi pregunta del día.

—Oh, sí. Solo estoy muy enfocada en la película. —miento tratando de sonar calmada.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te molestia avisarle a tu cara que estamos viendo una comedia? —dice todo divertido.

Suspiro.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en Yuki y enfocarme en lo que tengo con Toshiro. Es mi mejor amigo y me conoce perfectamente, si sigo actuando así se va a dar cuenta de que me pasa algo. Y como soy un desastre mintiendo va a descubrir pronto todo. Eso es lo malo de salir con tu mejor amigo: no puedes ocultarle nada.

Me relajo y me preparo mentalmente.

Solo nos besamos una vez. Es el pasado, no hay nada malo en eso y mientras no me recuerde, no tengo por qué decirle nada a nadie.

Luego de varios minutos de plena tortura, al fin salimos del cine.

Todos hablaban de la película y lo divertida que la misma había sido. Yo solo sonreí y decía _"ajá"_ como si entendiera todas las malditas cosas que ellos estaban diciendo.

— ¡Hey! Tenemos que ir a comer algo, muero de hambre —grita Toshiro de pronto.

— Yo también. Esas palomitas no ayudaron en nada. —dice Daisuke haciendo una mueca.

Él todavía se me seguía haciendo familiar… ¿habrá ido al campamento?

— ¡OH, YA SE!— chilla Ururu emocionada— Podemos ir a Mr. Bob's a comer pizza y tomar algo.

_Agrh_. Ella ama ese bar/pizzería o lo que sea. Solo porque tenían un jodido karaoke.

Ururu es la reina de los musicales de la escuela y no puede pasar dos minutos sin cantar algo. Tiene una linda voz, no es tan asombrosa como ella piensa pero es agradable comparado con mis cantos de ballena en agonía.

—Agrh, Ur. No otra vez. —hablo irritada. Odio ir ahí, ella siempre me quiere arrastrar al escenario.

— ¿Qué? –pregunta Yuki confundido – ¿Que tiene de malo?

—Tiene un karaoke. —responde Yuzu arrugando su nariz. Ella también odia ese lugar, aunque la pizza es bastante buena.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido. —dice Toshiro. Prácticamente está saltando de la emoción.

Él puede cantar. Y cuando digo puede me refiero a que él puede. Tiene la voz más hermosa del mundo, lástima que siempre la utiliza para cantar rock o aquellas canciones melancólicas con "su banda".

Hace mucho que no lo escuchaba cantar...

_Mmm…_ _podría ser interesante._ –Pensé – _¿Yuki también cantaría? ¡AGH! ¿Por qué todo tenía que volver a él? ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta_!

— ¿Un karaoke? —pregunta Daisuke haciendo mala cara. Parece que no soy la única que canta terrible.

— ¡Vamos! Tengo hambre y podemos reírnos un rato —dice Yuki mostrando su sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Wiiiiii! —Ururu salta entusiasmada.

Dios. Mr. Bob's está a solo dos o tres cuadras así que el viaje fue muy corto.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa grande cerca del escenario.

— ¡Quiero cantar! —exclamó Ururu.

— ¿Cantas? —pregunta Daisuke curioso.

— Oh, ella no sólo canta. Nop. También es la reina del drama. —me burlo.

— No te burles, _señorita soy-bailarina-y-me-encanta_ —Ururu se defiende.

Tomé clases de danza clásica cuando era apenas una pequeña y siempre Ururu me tomaba el pelo con eso. ¿Qué tenía de malo bailar?

— Bailas, ¿eh? —Daisuke fija su atención en mí.

— No se me da mal. —respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Toshiro soltó una risita.

—Tienes que verla en las fiestas —Toshiro menea sus cejas.

— Oh, ya la he visto— murmura Daisuke. Lo dijo muy bajo y no estoy segura de si escuché bien.

¿Cuando él me había visto bailar?

— Vamos, Ururu ¡Sube a ese escenario! —la anima Yuzu. Ururu sube y empieza a cantar una canción de Britney Spears.

Hace un súper espectáculo bailando y todo. Y después me dice a mi bailarina. Bufo.

Todos empiezan a gritar y aplaudir sus movimientos. Me rio a carcajadas, ella es tan especial.

Sigo riéndome y tratando de respirar al mismo tiempo cuando veo que Yuki me está mirando con su ceño fruncido.

_Oh, ¿me reconoció? ¿Por mi risa? Eso sería dulce... Agrh. BASTA. _

Me volteo para ver a Toshiro y me está mirando como un cachorrito enfermo de amor. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran me da su sonrisa de _quítate-las-bragas._ Ahora me siento culpable por pensar en Yuki. ¿Logan está enamorado de mi? ¿Desde cuándo le gusto? Eso es algo de lo que nunca hemos hablado. No creo que esté lista todavía para esa charla.

Mientras lo sigo mirando se acerca lentamente a mí.

—Te voy a dedicar una canción —susurra contra mis labios y así como así de repente siento mucho calor. Sus ojos son tan intensos que me estoy mareando un poco.

— ¿Ah, sí? —le doy mi sonrisa desafiante.

— Ya verás. —guiña un ojo y se levanta.

¿La va a cantar ahora? ¿En este preciso momento?

Me doy cuenta que Ururu terminó y está viniendo hacia nuestra mesa. Toshiro se pone a hablar con el DJ y yo me muevo incómodamente en mi asiento. ¿Qué canción planea dedicarme?

— ¿Te va a cantar algo? —pregunta una alegre Yuzu. Había estado hablando con Daisuke y Yuki sobre algo que no me interesa pero ahora…tengo toda su atención.

— Eso parece.

— ¿Que les pareció? —interrumpe Ur mientras vuelve a su lugar.

— Eres asombrosa. —la alaba Daisuke.

— Todo un show —sonríe Yuki.

Toshiro sube al escenario y me da una brillante sonrisa.

La intro de la canción _Just the way you are_ empieza a sonar.

¡Dios mío! ¿Me va a cantar esa canción? ¡Ay, me encanta ese tema! No sabía que él estaba al tanto de eso.

— Oh dios esa canción es hermosa —chilla Ururu desde su asiento.

— ¡Me moriría si me la dedicaran! —grita Yuzu.

Los chicos fruncen el ceño y fulminan a Toshiro con la mirada.

Una voz aterciopelada sale desde los parlantes. Nunca lo había escuchado cantar algo así. Se ve hermoso en el escenario con los reflectores iluminando su rostro.

El está tan concentrado en la canción y sonríe mientras canta los versos directos a mí.

¡Oh, querido Dios! Estoy hipnotizada.

Me siento sonrojar cuando canta el estribillo. Es tan jodidamente perfecto. Me pregunto cuándo pensó el tema para cantar… ¿será cuando estaba riéndome hace un rato?

Creo que un poco de baba está cayendo de mi boca ya que él se ve tan caliente allí parado cantándome. Suspiro.

Por desgracia la canción se está terminando. Toshito me mira directamente a los ojos y me canta los últimos párrafos con una mirada tan hermosa que estoy conteniendo el aliento.

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_ Yeah_

La música se detiene y la gente ruge en aplausos. —

Oh, por Dios. Eso fue malditamente genial —grita Ururu con la boca abierta.

— No recordaba que cantaba tan bien. —dice Yuzu sorprendida.

— Humm… si... fue... —no tengo palabras para describirlo.

— Creo que tengo que tomar lecciones de canto —dice Daisuke enfurruñado.

— Si, eso parece amigo. —comenta Yuki luciendo ligeramente molesto.

¡Al diablo Yuki! ¡Al diablo todo! Lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es que quiero saltar a los brazos de Toshiro, lo que hizo fue tan dulce.

Él se acerca con una enorme sonrisa y no aguanto más, tengo que besarlo o voy a explotar.

— ¿Te gustó? —me pregunta con su sonrisa arrogante mientras yo salto de mi asiento y tiro mis brazos a su cuello.

No le doy tiempo a decir nada cuando aplasto mis labios con los suyos. Al principio está algo sorprendido de mi arrebato pero se recompone de inmediato y me devuelve el beso.

La gente empieza a aplaudir y silbar. Y de pronto soy muy consciente que estamos en un lugar público brindando una escena. Me separo de Toshiro algo sonrojada.

— Tomare eso como un sí —susurra.

— No sabía que te gustaba Bruno Mars. —me burlo.

— Por ti, hago lo que sea —murmura cerca de mis labios. ¿Cómo puedo controlarme cuando dice cosas así?

—Ew, contrólense. Son tan malditamente tiernos que me empalagan — interrumpe Yuzu arruinando completamente el clima.

— Oh, vamos. No seas bebé. —digo rodando los ojos. Como si ella no hiciera cosas peores, aunque dijo que con Yukino ha... _¡UGH!_ Ellos enrollándose no es una imagen mental que quiera tener ahora mismo.

Nos sentamos y charlamos amigablemente como un grupo de adolescentes normales.

— ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —le pregunto a Daisuke.

— Mmm… ¿de qué tengo cara? —pregunta subiendo una ceja.

_Mmm… surfista, modelo… _

Pero no creo que se refiera a eso... ¿está coqueteando? No creo.

— Emm... —pienso un poco— No tengo la menor idea —me rindo.

— Ni siquiera lo intestaste —me reprende.

— Estudia ingeniería —Yuki dice abruptamente como si mi jueguito con su amigo no le gustara.

_Interesante._

— ¿En serio? —no pensé que era tan inteligente.

—No tienes que lucir tan sorprendida, ¿sabes? —responde algo molesto.

— Aw, ¿herí tus sentimientos? —me burlo. No sé que me poseyó para actuar así. Toshiro me está mirando raro y Ururu se ve divertida.

¿Que está mal conmigo?

—Eres cruel. —dice con una cara seria.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunta Yuki. Yuzu no parece muy feliz de no ser el centro de la conversación.

— ¿Yo? Humm… —de repente me siento algo incómoda, no me gusta hablar sobre lo que me gustaría ser.

—Karin quiere estudiar un profesorado en Literatura, ¿no es así, Karin? — Yuzu se mete en la charla.

— ¿En serio? —Yuki está asombrado.

_De acuerdo… ahora veo como se sintió Daisuke hace un par de segundos. _

Lo miro de reojo y parece estar pensando en lo mismo porque está tratando de no sonreír.

—Emm, si. —respondo tímidamente.

No me gusta hablar de mi obsesión con los libros y la literatura. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo él está estudiando algo con Historia.

_ Dios, somos un par de aburridos. _

— Oh, ya es tarde… ¿no tendríamos que irnos? —pregunta Ur súbitamente.

— Tenemos que volver a repetirlo, fue muy divertido —dice Daisuke.

— Definitivamente, todavía tenemos que ir a alguna fiesta de fraternidad— Toshiro dice con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¡Hey! Hablando de eso... ¡Mañana habrá una! Tienen que venir. —informa Daisuke emocionado.

—Humm… no estoy...—empiezo a decir cuando Yuzu me corta.

— ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE!

— ¡Genial! Hace mucho que no vamos de fiesta salvaje —dice una Ururu eufórica. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ir a una fiesta, con alcohol, universitarios, y… Yuki.

_¡UGH!_

* * *

** 10: **Si y mucho tiempo...pero por lo menos me saqué una buena nota...un 60 (En Chile 70 es la nota máxima)

**Meli1715: **Bueno... habrá lemmon pero aún no se en que cap ponerlo xD... pero bueno... Yuki no la reconoció (TT_TT) (lloro yo y eso que yo escribo la historia xD

**MikeRyder16: **No hay metida de mano (aún), pero algo se goza xD (Juvia: Ya te pusiste pervert xD)

* * *

**Bueno...los veo en el siguiente capítulo...nos leemos**

**Bye**

**Espero (tal vez) algunos reviewa xD**


	6. Tiempo de fiesta salvaje

**Al fin termine el 5 capítulo (estoy exhausta), me tomó como 5 horas hacerlo... y eso que hoy salí a las 12 del cole por una lesera de la reforma educacional y no se que más xD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio...que va no digo más esto**

* * *

**Chapter V**

_**Tiempo de fiesta salvaje**_

* * *

—Repítemelo: ¿por qué estamos yendo? —pregunté por décima vez en el día.

Es sábado a la medianoche y nos estamos preparando para la fiesta de fraternidad. Estamos en mi casa y Yuzu se encuentra retocando su maquillaje. Aún no comprendo porque siempre se pone tanto. No digo que le quede mal es que... es demasiado.

— Porque es una fiesta de universitarios, _duh_. —responde Yuzu como si fuera obvio.

— No quiero ir a una fiesta de universitarios. Ya tengo bastante con las de secundaria. —digo haciendo un mohín.

No quiero ir a una estúpida fiesta y ver a Yuki con Yuzu toda la noche. Ya sé que tengo que superarlo, pero apenas y paso un día. Todavía no estoy del todo acostumbrada.

— ¡Oh, vamos Karin! Va a ser divertido —implora Ururu. No sé porque quiere ir a esa fiesta con tanto anhelo.

— ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada? ¿Te obsesionaste con Daisuke? —le pregunto curiosamente.

—Uh — bufa— Como si él se estuviera fijando en mí. —agrega algo indignada.

— ¿Que quieres decir? —pregunto confundida.

— ¡Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta de que el chico solo tenía ojos en ti! — me reprocha. ¡Como si tuviera la culpa! Ni siquiera me había fijado en eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sus ojos? —repito estúpidamente. Cada vez estoy más confundida. Lo vi mirarme cada tanto, pero pensé que solo era coqueto o algo así.

— Dios, Karin. Eres tan inocente. —resopla Yuzu —El chico te miraba como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre y tú fueras una linda hamburguesa.

— ¿Uh? —no estoy de humor para sus analogías.

— Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Me siento muy solitaria no teniendo novio. —dice Ururu haciendo pucheros.

—Tú nunca tuviste novio. —apunta Yuzu. Si quería hacerla sentir mejor no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

— Gracias. —contesta Ur sarcásticamente.

—Ya vas a conocer a alguien. —añado.

— Eso espero. ¡Por eso tenemos que ir a esa fiesta! —No me gustó la forma en que enfatizo el _"tenemos"_.

—No quiero salir así. —digo moviendo las manos por mi atuendo.

Las chicas insistieron en que tenía que verme súper caliente. Por eso estoy usando una minifalda negra de Yuzu que es tan ajustada que tengo miedo de que si me agacho tan solo un poco se rompa. La minifalda está acompañada por una blusa roja con espalda descubierta que se ata al cuello. Es una de mis favoritas y el escote es impresionante. Ururu me prestó sus sandalias negras de tacón alto que son completamente adorables. Estoy hecha una _"diva"_ como dicen ellas.

En mi opinión, es un poco exagerado para una fiestesucha. Sin embargo, Becca sigue intentado convencerme que me pinte los labios de rojo.

_Ni que estuviera loca, gracias_. –Una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza dice.

Accedí a la sombra de ojos porque me estaban colmando la paciencia y debo decir que quedo bastante bien. Mis ojos están ahumados y parecen más intensos. Tengo algo de maquillaje que hace mis pómulos sean más definidos y... en serio, me veo ardiente. No debería estar tan sorprendida ya que Yuzu es toda una experta.

Hablando de la experta... está mirándose fijamente en el espejo tratando de que su diminuta blusa muestre más escote. No creo que eso sea posible sin que se le salgan los pechos.

—Ok, Yuzu... vas a romper la blusa si sigues así —advierto.

— ¡Oh, es que quiero verme completamente deseable! Hoy puede ser la noche en que pase algo, si saben a lo que me refiero —nos guiña un ojo.

Definitivamente no quiero pensar en Yuki poniéndose todo pegajoso con ella. Todavía no puedo creer que el dulce niño que conocí en el campamento sea el mismo Yukio del que tanto se jacta Yuzu.

Se escucha una bocina desde afuera.

— ¡Oh, debe ser Yukio! —exclama Yuzu emocionada.

Todavía no entiendo por qué no le dice Yuki... recuerdo que cuando lo conocí, él me dijo que odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo.

Salimos afuera como tres diosas haciendo toda una escena, aunque Yuzu prácticamente me empujo para correr a los brazos de Yuki.

_Esta va a ser una muy larga noche._

— ¡Mi amor! —dice Yuzu con una vocecita parecida a la de una niñita de cinco años.

— ¡Hey, nena! —la saluda Yuki con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_¿Nena? ¿En serio? ¡AGH! Me dan ganas de vomitar. _

Ururu me está viendo con una cara rara así que le sonrío y actuó indiferente a la escena que están montando frente a mis narices. Se están susurrando cosas y en serio me quiero ir de aquí. De pronto mi celular vibra. Es un mensaje de Toshiro.

** ¡Hola hermosa! Cambio de planes. No puedo ir a la fiesta, tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino. Había olvidado el aniversario de mis tios. Diviértete y no hagas nada que yo no haría. Mejor dicho: no hagas nada que YO haría. Besos, Toshiro**

¿QUE? Fue su jodida idea y… ¿Ahora no puede ir? ¿QUE DIABLOS? ¿Cómo se supone que aguante toda la fiesta sin él?

— ¿Qué te pasa? parece como si estuvieras maldiciendo interiormente –dice Ururu haciendo una mueca.

— Toshiro no puede venir esta noche. Tiene que cuidar a su sobrino.

— Que mal —responde para nada decepcionada.

— Oh, no lo lamentes tanto, me sentiré mal —digo irónicamente.

— ¡Lo siento! Es que no quería ser la quinta rueda. Por lo menos ahora no voy a estar sola. —me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiro.

Como dije antes: esta va a ser una muy _LARGA_ noche.

— ¿Van a entrar o qué? —grita Yuzu.

Nos encaminamos al auto para ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Estacionamos frente a una casa de fraternidad enorme. En la entrada hay algunos chicos bebiendo cerveza claramente borrachos y aún es técnicamente temprano.

— Voy a ir a buscar un mejor lugar para estacionar el auto. Entren sin mí. — dice Yuki abriendo la ventanilla.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe? —pregunta Yuzu inocentemente.

— Nah, vuelvo en un segundo. —contesta Yuki dando marcha atrás.

O… Yuki es muy inocente y despistado o en serio no quiere meterse en los pantalones de Yuzu. Ese pensamiento no debería hacerme feliz pero lo hace. Suspiro irritada.

— Ok. ¿Que fue eso? —se pregunta a sí misma Yuzu.

— Eso fue tu novio rechazándote —Ur responde maliciosamente —¿Sabes? Creo que prefiero no haber tenido novio nunca y liarme con desconocidos, que… tener uno como el tuyo.

Tengo que morderme el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

— Envidiosa —murmura Yuzu aunque no parece del todo convencida.

Entramos y hay tanta gente que me quedo en la entrada con la boca abierta. Así que éstas son las famosas fiestas universitarias. Son un completo caos. De repente veo una cabeza rubia en el montón.

— ¡Hey! ¡Han venido! —saluda Daisuke. Creo que deja su mirada en mi escote unos segundos de más y luego me lanza su sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

— ¡Hola! —chilla Yuzu sobre la música. Ahora tiene toda la atención de Daisuke y creo que sus ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas cuando mira sus pechos. Pero aleja la mirada rápidamente... bueno, es la novia de un amigo, no debería verla. Entonces… ¿Por qué yo no hago lo mismo? Tal vez deba pedirle consejos.

— ¡Necesitan unas bebidas ahora mismo! —grita Daisuke y pone una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, su mano restante está en la misma posición en el cuerpo de Ururu.

Yuzu nos sigue algo molesta por ser ignorada. Caminamos unos cuantos pasos hasta una cocina donde hay un gran barril de cerveza y unos chicos besuqueándose contra el refrigerador. Yuzu los mira con añoranza, debe de extrañar sus épocas de libertinaje. Me rio de ese pensamiento.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —susurra Daisuke.

— ¿Eh? Nada importante —le sonrío.

Nos ofrece un gran vaso de cerveza a cada una de nosotras, diciéndonos que tenemos que ir a la pista a bailar y así poder socializar con otras personas.

— Muero por ver tus movimientos en la pista de baile. —me dice meneando las cejas.

— ¡Así es! Tienes que mover tus caderas. —grita emocionada Ururu.

— ¡No grites tanto! Aquí no se escucha tanto la música. —río.

— Lo siento, creo que he quedado algo sorda. — sigue gritando y me rio más fuerte.

— Tienes una hermosa risa. —elogia Daisuke cerca de mi oído. Mi risa muere. ¿Cuando se puso tan cerca?

— Humm… —no sé cómo responder.

— ¡Aquí están! No sabía donde se habían metido —aparece Yuki salvándome.

Yuzu rápidamente le rodea la cintura con los brazos —Te extrañe —le dice toda dulce. Su acto de niña buena es repugnante.

— ¿Y dónde está Tashi? —me pregunta Luke. Me toma un segundo darme cuenta de que está hablando de Toshiro.

—Su nombre es Toshiro. —contesto a la defensiva.

No sé por qué, apenas lo conoce y no tiene por que acordarse de su nombre. Teniendo en cuenta que no me ha reconocido, puedo decir que la memoria no es uno de sus atributos.

— No pudo venir. Le surgió algo de último momento. –Agrego.

— Que lástima. —interrumpe Daisuke con cara seria, pero, por su tono, no presiento que esté en lo más mínimo decepcionado porque no venga. Aún sigue demasiado cerca y de repente estoy nerviosa.

— Vamos a bailar y a buscar chicos ardientes —Ururu me tira de la mano.

Nos abrimos paso en medio de la multitud y empiezo a balancear mis caderas al ritmo de la música. Amo bailar, me siento libre cuando lo hago. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Estoy pasando un asombroso momento cuando siento un par de manos cálidas en mis caderas. Abro los ojos abruptamente y veo el rostro de un chico que creí que nunca iba a volver a ver.

— ¡Makoto! —saludo sorprendida. Su cabello es más corto y sigue siendo tan apuesto como siempre. — ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

— Es la fiesta de mi fraternidad —dice divertido— Yo no puedo creer que tu estés aquí.

—Humm…si, tenemos unos amigos que vienen aquí.

— ¿Tenemos?

—Si yo, y… — miro alrededor en busca de Ururu, pero cuando la encuentro ella está en los brazos de un musculoso chico.

— ¿Esa es Ururu? —pregunta siguiendo mi mirada.

— Si. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Terminamos hace ya más de dos años.

— Sigues viéndote hermosa —sonríe. Sus manos siguen en mis caderas y está muy cerca. —Aunque con el tiempo te has vuelto mucho más ardiente —agrega devorándome con los ojos.

— Si, muchas cosas pasan en dos años.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, todo ha estado normal. Yo...— estaba a punto de decirle que estoy saliendo con alguien cuando aparece Daisuke.

— ¡Oye, Makoto! ¿Cómo estás? — le pregunta.

— ¡Hey! Hace mucho que no te veía en nuestras fiestas. —y siguen hablando sobre un partido de no sé qué. Makoto aún tiene sus manos en mí. Parece que no entiende el significado de ex.

— ¿Donde están Yuzu y Yukio? —le pregunto a Daisuke para cambiar de tema.

—Mmm… no estoy seguro. Deben estar enrollándose en alguna parte. —contesta encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Para qué pregunté?

— Tus amigos son… ¿Yuki y él? —Makoto pregunta.

—Sip.

— ¿Se conocen? —Daisuke frunce el ceño.

—Oh, sí. Él... –Trato de responder pero soy interrumpida por Noah.

—Es mi ex novia —contesta Makoto con una sonrisa arrogante.

_Hombres. _

—Ya veo… —responde Daisuke haciendo una mueca cuando ve las manos de Makoto en mis caderas.

— Mi cerveza se acabó —hago pucheros mientras muevo el vaso enfrente suyo. Espero que sea suficiente distracción para escaparme. —Voy a ir por más, ¿quieren?

— Te acompaño. —dice Daisuke.

— Nos vemos luego, Makoto —le doy una dulce sonrisa y me alejo de sus manos inquietas.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina suspiro de alivio. Ya estaba pensando que lo tendría colgando de mí por el resto de la noche.

— ¿Un ex acosador? —Daisuke trata de no reír.

— No estoy de humor.

— No puedo creer que saliste con Makoto. —empieza a reírse.

— No le veo la gracia. Es lindo. —me defiendo.

— Si tu tipo es un Ken descerebrado, entonces sí, es muy lindo —ahora esta riéndose a carcajadas.

—Cállate. —respondo mientras relleno mi vaso.

— Vamos, ya tienes tu cerveza, ahora quiero ver esos movimientos…

— ¿No me viste antes de que el señor manos-amorosas llegara? —pregunto.

— No tuve el honor. —Ruedo los ojos ante su respuesta. El tiempo pasa, los vasos de cerveza aumentan, y yo sigo bailando como si fuera la última noche de mi vida.

Ururu está liándose con el chico _Mr. Músculo_ en un sofá. Mmm por lo menos se está divirtiendo.

He estado bailando con Daisuke y algunas chicas que me presentó. Un par de chicos intentaron acercarse a mí, pero una dura mirada de Daisuke era más que suficiente para ahuyentarlos. No he visto a Yuki y Yuzu en toda la noche, ya que, seguramente Yuzu logró su objetivo.

De pronto me siento muy mareada. Las cervezas deben estar haciendo su efecto. Suelto unas risitas ahogadas, sin saber exactamente de porque me estoy riendo. Definitivamente estoy borracha.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Daisuke.

— ¡Estoy genial!

— ¿Estas borracha?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Me mira fijamente.

Voy a seguir bailando y hacer caso omiso de él. Le doy la espalda y empiezo a restregarme contra el primer chico que aparece.

— Karin... –advierte Daisuke.

— Shhh, déjame en paz. —le digo sobre mi hombro.

— Karin, deja de actuar como una niña. —dice resoplando. Que se joda. — Vamos, te vas a caer si sigues moviéndote así.

— ¿¡Qué diablos te importa!? —le grito sobre la música volteándome de repente, lo que no fue un gran movimiento, ya que todo empieza a dar vueltas.

— ¡Cuidado! ¿Ves lo que te digo? —pone sus manos en mi cintura y por alguna extraña razón se siente bien, hasta creo que en algún segundo he gemido. Dios, estoy muy borracha.

— Vayamos a la cocina por algo de agua… ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas?

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima! —le digo aunque no quiero que lo haga. No me siento del todo estable sobre mis piernas, pero ni muerta se lo voy a admitir. —Puedo cuidarme yo sola.

— Karin —empieza a decir condescendientemente.

— Shhh. Ahórrate los sermones. —me alejo a traspiés.

— ¡KARIN! —grita.

Me escabullo entre la gente. Esto es divertido.

Choco contra un chico realmente grande y me doblo el tobillo. Mierda me duele, definitivamente no ha sido una gran idea estar borracha y con tacones. De pronto todo nuevamente empieza a dar vueltas y aparecen unos puntos de colores en mi visión. ¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¡Dios mío!

— ¿Karin? —una voz familiar me llama. Levanto la vista y me sorprendo cuando veo que quien me llama no es Daisuke.

— Yuki...—susurro y es lo último que recuerdo antes de que la oscuridad me absorba completamente.

* * *

**MikeRyder16: **Su voz es hermosa...solo hay que escuchar los dramas y canciones de internet xD

** 10: **Esa es una de las cosas que tengo yo...cambiar un poco la personalidad del personaje...aunque a veces suele ser igual de serio que es en la serie

**Meli1715: **La fiesta is love, la fiesta is life xD

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**¡MUCHOS ABRAZOS PSICOLÓGICOS PARA TODOS! (Ya luzco como German xD)**

**Bye!**


	7. Mi caballero de brillante armadura

**He aqui el 6 capítulo...Wow...6?... nunca había hecho tantos capis en mi vida xD**

**Espero les esté gustando el fanfic... PD: Planeo subir uno con Oc pero es de Fairy Tail... y lo subiré hoy... así que estén atentos...**

**PD2: El que me responda esta pregunta se ganará un fanfic one-shot de cualquier clase, sea lemmon o incluso Yaoi xD...bueno, aqui va la pregunta**

**¿Cuantos años cumpliré y cuando los cumpliré? **

**Pista: Es en Abril y cae un día miércoles**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

_**Mi caballero de brillante armadura**_

* * *

Unos brazos fuertes están rodeándome y puedo sentirlo. Estoy muy cómoda, donde quiera que este. Todo parece un magnífico sueño… ¿Estoy soñando? Si ese es el caso, espero que no me despierten.

Un rico perfume de hombre inunda mis sentidos. Me encanta ese olor. Entierro mi nariz en un cuello y aspiro ruidosamente. Suspiro. Esto se siente muy bien. De pronto unos temblores incontrolables me hacen mover de un lado a otro. ¿Qué diablos? Abro cuidadosamente un ojo y veo un hombro, una camiseta gris, un cuello… Levanto más mi mirada y me encuentro con unos ojos verdes intensos que brillan divertidos.

— ¿Uh? —digo aturdida.

¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Me he acostado con un extraño? Enfoco mas mi visión y me doy cuenta que estoy encima de Yuki y estamos dentro de un auto. ¡Dios!

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta entre risas mientras me alejo. Tiene una risa adorable.

_¡Basta! Primero averigua qué diablos estás haciendo aquí._ –me reprocha la vocecita en mi cabeza.

— Si, aunque mi cabeza late… Agrh. —no puedo moverme demasiado, porque me mareo. ¿Qué es lo que paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba bailando, salí corriendo porque Daisuke era muy aburrido y me estaba dando sermones por beber y luego... nada.

— Eso se llama resaca. —informa Yuki aún más divertido.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto.

— Es el lugar donde estacione mi auto. Te traje aquí para llevarte a tu casa. Estaba tratando de acomodarte en el asiento sin despertarte cuando empezaste a oler mi cuello —responde frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí en brazos?

— Sip.

¡DIOS! ¡Que se abra la tierra y me trague! ¡Qué humillante! ¿Lo he olfateado?

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— ¿Honestamente? No. —

Me alegra que seas sincera —dice tratando de hacer cara seria.

— Ugh, no debí haber tomado tanto. —hago una mueca.

— Si, Yuzu también se emborrachó al principio de la fiesta. No tengo idea de exactamente lo que ha bebido, pero le cayó terrible y paso toda la noche en el baño vomitando. — dice estremeciéndose.

¿Así que eso era lo que hicieron toda la noche?

— ¿Y dónde está ella?

— La llevé a su casa hace rato

— ¡Oh, genial! Terminé de arruinar tu noche.

—Nah, ya estoy acostumbrado a las fiestas de fraternidad. No son la gran cosa —se encoge de hombros. — Pero por lo visto, tú sí que tuviste una gran noche. —agrega meneando la cejas.

— Oh, bueno. Considerando que me encontré con mi ex novio señor-manos-pegajosas, me emborraché, me doblé el tobillo y me desmayé en medio de una fiesta... creo que tuve demasiada diversión —contesto con ironía. El ríe.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Sacando todo eso de lado… ¿La pasaste bien?

— Para bailar con chicos podría haber ido a cualquier parte. —digo encogiendo mis hombros.

—Pero no habría habido chicos tan calientes en cualquier parte — responde con un movimiento de cejas. ¿Cómo diablos hace eso?

—Humm, bueno, no lo sé. —balbuceo. La conversación se ha tornado a un terreno que es mejor no tocar.—¿Me cargaste en medio de la multitud?— cambio de tema.

— Nop. Te saque por la puerta de atrás.

— ¿Y Ururu?

— La última vez que la vi estaba con un chico que no conozco.

— ¿Cómo va a volver a su casa?

— Probablemente el señor musculoso se encargará de eso. —me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. —Hablando de eso… ¿dónde vives? —Parece ser que mi mirada de confusión lo dice todo cuando habla nuevamente – Necesito saber tu dirección para llevarte a casa. —aclara.

—No necesito que me hagas de chofer —bufo.

— Voy a llevarte a tu casa te guste o no— dice bruscamente. Parece que le estoy colmando la paciencia.

— ¿Seguro? —lo desafío.

— Si. ¿Dónde vives?

—_ P. Sherman Calle Wallaby 42 Sidney_ —contesto con una sonrisa inocente mientras bato mis pestañas. Me da una mirada irritada. — ¡Oh, vamos! Era una broma. ¡Se supone que tienes que estar riéndote! ¿Es que no tienes sentido del humor? —pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Dirección?— repite resoplando.

Suspiro resignada. Le doy mi dirección y me recuesto en el asiento. De pronto siento una mano moviendo mi hombro. ¿Qué pasa?

—Despierta— me dice una gruesa voz. Abro los ojos. Me levanto alarmada y caigo en la cuenta de que nuevamente me he quedado dormida. Genial. Seguro me vio babeando y todo. Algo más para mi colección de momentos vergonzosos. — ¡Cálmate! Solo te quedaste dormida durante el viaje. –Explica Yuki.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que me vieras babeando. –él ríe.

—Eres adorable mientras duermes —me dice cálidamente.

—De acuerdo… -contesto dando una mirada significativa hacia la puerta de mi casa.

— ¡Oh, sí! Vamos, te acompaño a tu puerta. —dice cambiando de tono.

— Yuki, estoy bien. No necesito que seas mi niñero. —digo irritada. El me ve todo curioso y no entiendo por qué. ¿Creerá que no puedo ir sola hasta la puerta?

—Antes de desmayarte también me llamaste Yuki. — me recuerda con una mirada extraña en su rostro. Siento un extraño calor en mis mejillas.

—Si, bueno... Escuché que Daisuke te dijo así una vez y se me pegó — miento.

—Ya veo. — pero no parece muy convencido.

— Bueno, me parece mejor que decirte Yukio. A mí no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo, pensé que sería mejor Yuki— explico tontamente.

— Si, tienes razón. Prefiero que mis amigos me digan así — ¿Eso significa que soy su amiga? —Ahora, con respecto a acompañarte…— empieza cambiando el tema.

— No. —interrumpo— Puedo ir yo sola.

— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no aceptas la ayuda?

— Oh, lo siento. ¿Te estoy irritando?

— Si, solo quiero ser un caballero y llevarte hasta tu puerta.

— No estamos en una cita así que no es necesario que seas un caballero— respondo cortante.

— Estas borracha y con un tobillo hinchado. No puedes ir hasta allá tu sola —me reprende. Demonios, tiene razón. Pero antes muerta que admitírselo.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —le digo desafiante.

— Karin...—suspira.

Al oír mi nombre saliendo de mi boca hace que mi interior haga todas cosas raras. Me irrita saber que todavía tiene poder sobre mí. ¡Ni siquiera me recuerda por dios! Gruño.

Abro la puerta con fuerza y salgo afuera tambaleándome.

— Te vas a lastimar —me advierte. Solo me hace falta recordar todo para no creer en su tono de preocupado: No te reconoce, está saliendo con tu amiga, te robó tu primer beso y nunca más volviste a saber de él.

Si. Creo que reuní suficiente coraje para irme con algo de mi dignidad. Solo tengo que tener cuidado de no apoyar mi pie.

¿No estoy borracha aún, no? Estoy algo mareada, pero debe ser por el viaje o porque acabo de despertarme. ¡Debo parecer un mapache con todo el maquillaje corrido! Tengo ganas de hacer pucheros pero eso no se vería muy maduro.

Me empiezo alejar del coche cuando me tropiezo con una piedra. _Mierda_.

— ¡Auch, auch, auch! —lloriqueo saltando en un pie, seguidamente, siento que me levantan en el aire. Yuki me pone sobre su hombro y sujeta mis piernas con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios? — ¡Yuki, bájame! —chillo mientras golpeo su espalda. ¿Qué está haciendo?

— Te estoy llevando a tu casa.

— Pero…

— Si seguías saltando así ibas a terminar de matarte —explica molesto— Te dije que no caminaras tu sola. — me regaña como si fuera una mocosa.

— ¡Oh, lo siento, señor mandón! —digo con voz de niñita.

Un bufido sale de sus labios. —Madura.

— ¡Oh, lo siento, señor universitario! —respondo con sarcasmo. Ya me está empezando a molestar en serio.

Me aprieta la parte trasera de mi muslo con fuerza. Jadeo. Eso es jugar sucio.

— ¡Bájame maldito pervertido! —grito.

— ¿Pervertido?— dice mientras me lleva a cuestas. Puedo escuchar la risa en su voz.

— ¡Sí! No creas que no se qué estás haciendo todo esto para tocarme las piernas. Si me abofeteas el trasero te juro que… —soy interrumpida por sus carcajadas. Empiezo a patalear.

—Bien, cálmate o tendré que abofetearte. —amenaza. Aunque con sus risas es difícil tomar en serio su promesa.

— ¡Bájame!— grito

— Shhh. Van a pensar que te estoy secuestrando o algo.

— Bájame o voy a vomitar encima de ti. —le advierto.

— Si, claro… — me responde con ironía

— ¡En serio! —tengo resaca después de todo. Podría querer vomitar en cualquier momento.

—No te creo. —sigue caminando hasta que después de unos segundos se detiene —De acuerdo, llegamos. ¿Donde están tus llaves?

— ¿Eh? –pregunto confundida.

— Tú. Llaves. Puerta. —me ordena.

— ¿Me piensas llevar hasta mi cuarto? —chillo horrorizada.

— Sip—responde sencillamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Estás loco! Bájame. —repito por millonésima vez.

— No. No puedes subir las escaleras en este estado.

— ¡No voy a dejar que me lleves a mi habitación a cuestas! ¿Y mis padres?

— Probablemente van a despertarse si sigues gritando tan fuerte.

— Pero…

— Están dormidos... no se van a enterar —susurra con voz sexy. Giro para ver su rostro. Tiene una jodida sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa con un hoyuelo sexy incluido. No lo he visto usar esa sonrisa con Yuzu.

— No pienso...

— No voy a cambiar de idea Karin, así que si no quieres quedarte toda la noche sobre mi hombro coopera.

Está malditamente disfrutando de esto.

Suspiro resignada.

— Hay unas llaves debajo del tapete.

Se agacha para recogerlas llevándome con él. Me acomoda mejor sobre su hombro y de pronto contengo mi respiración. Me está tocando las piernas mucho y es ardiente que quiera abrir la puerta conmigo encima. Si cierro los ojos e imagino que estamos entrando a un hotel…

_¡Basta! _

Abre la puerta fácilmente y me lleva a través de la oscuridad. Camina alrededor luciendo totalmente perdido. Me dan ganas de reír pero si mis padres se despiertan, bajan y me descubren borracha sobre el hombro de un chico… me matarían y me encerrarían en un convento.

De pronto descubre donde está la escalera y se dirige hacia esa dirección. Ya me acostumbre a estar sobre él. Sus brazos son fuertes, su perfume es muy rico y sus hombros son anchos. Muerdo mi labio.

_Detente. _

Cuando al fin llegamos al pasillo Yuki se detiene. ¿Me dejará en el pasillo? Y yo que me estaba imaginando que entraba a mi cuarto y me tiraba a la cama y...

— ¿Cual es el tuyo? —susurra interrumpiendo mis pervertidos pensamientos.

— La última… por allá. — señaló con mi brazo. Es medio estúpido teniendo en cuenta que él no me puede ver del todo.

Me lleva hasta mi habitación y de pronto soy muy consciente que voy a estar en mi cuarto. Con Luke.

_Mierda. _

_A solas. _

_Doble mierda._

_ Y estoy algo borracha todavía. _

_Triple mierda._

Entra y se queda parado en medio de la alfombra. ¿No piensa bajarme? Está mirando todo curiosamente y mis mejillas se ruborizan. Ahora no tengo tantas ganas de que me baje… no quiero que vea mis mejillas calientes.

¿Que es lo que esta jodidamente mirando? ¿Mi cama? ¿En qué demonios está pensando?

—Es una linda habitación... sencilla. Me gusta —dice. — Tienes muchas fotografías allí —agrega acercándose a mi mural de fotos. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que se ponga a ver mis fotos viejas... ¡MIERDA! La foto. Campamento. ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! Se va a dar cuenta. ¿Por qué puse la foto ahí? Comienzo a patalear para llamar su atención. — ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿No piensas bajarme? —todo esto es tan surrealista. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo en mi cuarto con Yuki?

— Oh, sí. — contesta vergonzosamente.

Me baja cuidadosamente. Me deslizo sobre su cuerpo lentamente. Eso no era en lo que estaba pensando cuando le dije que me bajara. Nuestros cuerpos se tocan en todas las partes importantes, sus dedos cepillan mi espalda desnuda y me estoy sofocando .

No puedo respirar, ni tragar y no tengo idea de dónde mirar. ¿Al techo? Muy retardada. ¿Al suelo? Muy sumisa. ¿A él? No creo que pueda resistirme si lo miro a los ojos en este momento. Muerdo mi labio. Fuerte. Siempre hago eso cuando estoy nerviosa.

Por alguna razón que todavía no comprendo levanto la vista pero no me está viendo a los ojos. Está viendo mi labio atrapado entre mis dientes. Lo suelto rápidamente. Soy una cobarde. Doy un paso atrás. ¡Y a que no saben! Lo di con mi pie malo y trastabillo.

—Mierda —maldigo lloriqueando. Parezco una nena, pero no me importa. Me duele y mucho. Por lo menos creo que eso aligero la tensión del ambiente.

—Ven. — dice poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. ¿Es que no puede dejar de tocarme? ¿No ve que me estoy muriendo aquí? ¿Qué estoy hiperventilando? No puede ser tan idiota.

Me empuja hacia la cama suavemente y caigo sentada. ¿Que. Demonios. Está. Haciendo?

Se arrodilla frente a mí y toma mi pantorrilla. No sé si estar aliviada o decepcionada. Sus dedos ágiles me desabrochan la sandalia y me la quita con elegancia. ¿Quien se cree? ¿El príncipe de Cenicienta?

_ ¡Jajá! Bien, Abby. Bromea todo lo que quieras pero tus piernas con piel de gallina no opinan lo mismo. Ahora estoy hablando conmigo misma, genial. ¿Que está mal conmigo? _

Pasa a mi pie lastimado y repite el movimiento pero mucho más suave, con cuidado. Mi respiración es muy superficial y debo estar tan sonrojada que daría vergüenza verme al espejo. Sus dedos empiezan a masajear y a mover mi pie. Jadeo.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —pregunta alarmado.

_Sí, claro... has jadeado por dolor. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que sus manos te están tocando tan delicadamente._ –dice con ironía la vocecita.

Tiene unas manos jodidamente perfectas ahora que las veo. Son grandes, fuertes, masculinas, pero al mismo tiempo son delicadas… con dedos largos de pianista.

—No. —titubeo con mi voz ronca.

Sus dedos suben un poco por mi pierna y creo que deje de respirar. Si tan sólo subieran un poco más arriba… Oh, dios. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para evitar gemir o algo. Lo miro y… no me está viendo. Tiene la mirada perdida en el techo o algo. Siento una punzada de decepción. Se levanta abruptamente.

—Emm, bueno... tengo que irme —dice nerviosamente. ¿Recién se habrá dado cuenta de que está en el cuarto de la mejor amiga de su novia? ¿A solas? ¿En la oscuridad? ¿Tocándome?

—Humm, bueno. Gracias por traerme.

— No fue nada —se queda mirándome fijamente por un momento. Luego mueve la cabeza como aclarando sus pensamientos y se dirige hacia la puerta. Yo sigo mirándolo intrigada. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Adiós, Karin. — susurra y atraviesa la puerta. Me gusta como dice mi nombre.

Luego de unos minutos me levanto con cuidado de la cama y miro por la ventana. Está entrando a su auto y mira hacia arriba. Como un acto reflejo doy un paso hacia atrás, pero eso es ridículo porque no creo que me pueda ver desde allí. Controlo mi respiración y me acerco otra vez vacilando, pero al auto ya no está. ¿Se fue tan rápido?

Estoy por alejarme cuando veo una furgoneta estacionándose en frente de la casa de Toshiro. ¿EH?

No logro ver muy bien quien conduce. Pero de pronto la puerta del 69 acompañante se abre y sale Toshiro todo radiante. ¿Qué diablos? Lo veo caminar hasta su porche y saluda con la mano a quien sea que está conduciendo.

—Adiós —chilla la voz de una chica y toca la bocina.

Toshiro ríe y entra a su casa tambaleándose un poco. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

Solo estoy segura de algo. Niñero... _¡Mi culo!_

* * *

**Ok...hasta aqui el primer capi de hoy...respecto al Lemmon, vuelvo a aclarar que no se en que capítulo lo subiré**

**Pero de algo estoy segura...lo habrá y los fanfics que les dije arriba que iba a hacer los haré**

**Espero su comprensión y sigan disfrutando... recuerden el pd 2**

**Aclaración: Le puse "Yuki" como abreviatura de Yukio por que no tenía imaginación y no se me ocurría otra xD**


	8. Explicaciones por todos lados

**Hola mis maravillosas lectoras, perdón por el estruendoso atraso... lo que pasa es que estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir, y la verdad, muchas clases agotan... pero ya estoy de vacaciones de verano, lo que hace que pueda escribir.  
**

**Sin más a leer!**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

_**Explicaciones por todos lados**_

* * *

Mi teléfono suena con otro mensaje. Ya es como el tercero que me llega de Toshiro esta mañana. Es lunes, estoy en la escuela y lo he ignorado todo el fin de semana. Lo sé, soy muy infantil y ni siquiera somos novios serios, pero me molestó demasiado que me haya mentido para ir a quien sabe donde con la chica gritona de la furgoneta. Aunque… considerando bien, unos momentos antes de atraparlo estaba muriéndome de ganas de besar y tirar sobre mi cama a Yukio. No tengo muchos derechos de estar enojada. ¡Pero si él hubiera ido a la fiesta nada de eso habría pasado! Así que indirectamente es su culpa. Si. Sigue diciéndote eso.

¿En qué momento mi vida se complico tanto? Era una persona totalmente normal: no tenía novios/mejores amigos que me engañaban y ocultaban cosas, no me gustaban los novios de mis amigas, no me emborrachaba… Humm… bueno, esto último probablemente sí, pero ese no es el punto.

— ¡Karin! — me llama Ururu. Suspiro. No estoy de humor para sus charlas ahora. Siempre está tan alegre que me da envidia. — Oh, ¿por qué esa cara? —pregunta al verme.

— Nada importante. —no es como si le fuera a contar lo de Luke. No. Por más que quiera no puedo decirle a nadie. Pero lo de Logan… podría decirle eso.

— ¡Vamos! Si no fuera importante no estarías así.

— Es Toshiro.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —dice meneando las cejas. — Cuando llegue a mi casa de la fiesta... lo vi llegar a su casa en una furgoneta...

— ¿Y…? –me alienta para que siga.

— Con una chica. –contesto cortante. Sus ojos se abren como el dos de oro frente a mi respuesta.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Se estaban besando?

— Mmm no. Como que ella lo llevó a su casa. Parecía algo borracho. –explico.

— Humm… bueno no parece tan sospechoso. Tal vez es una amiga que se ofreció a darle un aventón. –trata de que me sienta mejor pero evidentemente no está funcionando.

— ¡Pero el supuestamente estaba en su casa cuidando a su hermano! –Dios, me estoy exasperando.

— Oh, cierto. Había olvidado de eso. ¿O sea… que te mintió? —pregunta indignada. Al fin ha entendido mi punto.

— ¡SI!

— ¿Y ya hablaste con él?

— No exactamente. Lo estoy ignorando.

— ¡Karin! –me reprocha.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tienes que dejar que se explique! –dice como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque... —empieza dubitativa— ¡Porque si! Es lo normal. Además ¿no son novios exclusivos todavía, no?

— Mmm no. —respondo con voz de niñita pequeña.

— ¿Ves? Igual pienso que él está totalmente colgado por ti ¡Debe tener una explicación lógica!

— Eso espero. — murmuro. No encaminamos hacía la cafetería del colegio para poder así tomar nuestro almuerzo de hoy. Al sentarnos en nuestra mesa de siempre, Yuzu aparece prácticamente de… la nada. Cuando llega a la mesa se sienta bruscamente en su habitual lugar y suspira de manera exagerada. Tengo que hacer la pregunta.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Yukio está ignorándome!

— ¿Qué? —de repente estoy muy interesada en la charla.

— ¡No lo he visto desde la fiesta! Ya le mande un millón de mensajes y solo me respondió dos veces, y en aquellas dos veces ha sido muy frío —explica frunciendo el ceño.

Cálmate Karin. No es por ti. NO ES POR TI. Es solo una coincidencia que desde lo que paso o mejor dicho desde lo que casi-paso en tu cuarto él ignore a su novia.

— ¿Ah, sí? —digo indiferentemente. Debería fingir que estoy indignada o algo. Pero realmente es que no puedo.

— ¡Sí! Creo que lo he espantado.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunta Ururu confundida.

— En la fiesta. Le lance miles de indirectas de que quería ir a algún lugar a solas pero… ¡No me prestó atención! ¿Qué rayos le pasa? —hace pucheros. —Estaba tan molesta que me emborrache y pase toda la noche vomitando —arruga la nariz ante el recuerdo.

— Tal vez sea asexual. —ofrece Ur.

— Si, claro. —bufa Yuzu.

Mmm, que extraño... Cuando me bajo al suelo en mi habitación fue todo menos asexual. ¿Tal vez sea que no le guste Yuzu? Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué sale con ella?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos siento a alguien sentándose a uno de mis costados, seguidamente, me rodea con sus brazos los hombros. Toshiro.

—Hola hermosa —saluda antes de tratar de besarme. Corro mi cara a un lado para evitarlo.

—Alguien tiene problemas —se burla Yuzu.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta inocentemente y confundido.

— Tú sabrás —respondo cortante.

— No has respondido mis mensajes desde ayer. — dice ofendido— pensé que podrías haber perdido tu celular o que no tenías batería o algo... ¿me estabas ignorando a propósito? —pregunta asombrado. Si no lo hubiera visto llegar a su casa (borracho) a las cuatro de la madrugada probablemente me estaría comprando su acto de niño bueno.

—No lo sé. ¿Hiciste algo malo el fin de semana?

— ¿Algo malo? —sigue totalmente perdido. Tal vez es un malentendido o es un actor increíble y recién me estoy dando cuenta.

— ¿Cómo… mentir? — Si sigo tirándole pistas seguramente entenderá la indirecta.

—Mentir... —piensa por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se abren ampliamente. Parece que lo comprendió. ¡Aleluya! — ¿Piensas que mentí porque no quería ir a la fiesta?

—Oh, bueno, no sé... me dijiste que te ibas a quedar en casa cuidando de tu hermano y luego te veo llegando a las cuatro de la mañana claramente ebrio.

—Oh. ¿Me viste llegar a casa? —se remueve en su lugar.

— Si.

— Puedo explicarlo. —ofrece a la defensiva.

Mmm… nunca comienzan bien las explicaciones cuando son así.

— Seguro que puedes. —contesto rodando los ojos.

—En serio. —mira alrededor de nuestra mesa a varios pares de ojos que nos observan con atención —Pero no en el almuerzo.

— Más tarde. —advierto dándole una mirada acusatoria.

— ¡Hey, Toshiro! ¡Tú! Eres un… hombre —interrumpe Yuzu escupiendo la palabra.

Logan abre los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Si? —pregunta cautelosamente.

— ¿Qué opinarías si un chico no quiere ir más lejos con su novia? —pregunta Yuzu mirando a todas partes.

— ¿Eh? —Logan parece confundido— ¿Cómo que no quiere ir más lejos?

—Ya sabes… segunda base, tercera… y esas cosas. —balbucea mi amiga en respuesta, luego le da una mirada de como que es obvio. Y lo es en realidad.

— A ver si lo entiendo… ¿Tu novio no ha intentado meterse a tus pantalones? —pregunta Toshiro sorprendido. Más que antes. Algunas personas alrededor se dan vuelta para poder escuchar y enseguida la cara de Yuzu se torna a roja como un tomate.

—Yo no dije eso. —balbucea avergonzada.

— ¿Ni siquiera a segunda base? —sigue Toshiro boquiabierto.

—Humm… no... Algo así. —responde Yuzu en susurros tímidos. Toshiro se empieza a reír, y juro que trato de no unirme a él pero es una tarea imposible. Luego de un momento mi estomago empieza a doler luego de tantas carcajadas. — ¡Basta! No es gracioso. Y no te lo he dicho para que te burlaras —fulmina a Toshiro con la mirada.

— Lo siento. —responde él sin aliento.

— ¿Y…? ¿Qué opinas al respecto? – Yuzu retoma el tema.

—Bueno… definitivamente… es gay o no le gustas mucho. Quizá solo quiere tomarse las cosas con calma. —contesta tranquilamente— Aunque no creo que sea esta última ¡Por Dios! Somos chicos.

— Eso no me ayuda. —dice Yuzu con los hombros caídos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Querías honestidad, no?— protesta Toshiro.

Estoy disfrutando demasiado el hecho de que Yukio no quiera llegar a más con ella. Sin embargo, se que no debería sentirme así.

Las clases pasaron lentamente y yo estaba soñando despierta con todo lo que pasó con Luke. ¿Por qué me torturo así? El timbre de salida interrumpe mis pensamientos. ¡Al fin!

Empiezo a recoger mis cosas y estoy lista para salir huyendo cuando veo a Logan parado junto a la puerta. Humm… creo que es momento de una charla. ¿Cuándo terminará este día?

— Karin… —empieza.

— Si, si. Se lo que vas a decir. ¿Podemos salir de la escuela aunque sea? —respondo con desdén. No tengo ánimos para excusas, más le vale que sean buenas aunque sea.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento. Toshiro ha abierto la boca un par de veces pero la cierra sin decir nada. Curioso. ¿Con que saldrá esta vez?

— ¿Y bien? –lo animo a que empiece.

— Lo de quedarme en casa para cuidar a mi hermano fue totalmente cierto. — dice con una cara seria.

— Ajá. —no estoy del todo convencida.

— ¡En serio! Como a la una llegaron mis padres y yo pensé que iban a tardar más, pero a papá le cayeron mal los mariscos de la cena —explica haciendo cara de asco. Que oportuno.

— Eso no explica porque te fuiste y llegaste a la madrugada, totalmente borracho. —replico.

— Estoy en eso. —Pongo los ojos en blanco. Espero que sea bueno. — Bueno… ya que era temprano pensé que podría ir a la fiesta aunque no tenía idea de donde quedaba.

— Podrías haberme preguntado.

— ¡Lo sé! Déjame terminar —dice impaciente. Da un largo suspiro. —Justo cuando estaba decidiendo que hacer me llego un mensaje de Hisagi diciendo que había escuchado sobre una fiesta universitaria a la que podíamos colarnos. Al principio pensé en rechazarlo pero después se me ocurrió que tal vez era la misma fiesta. Cuando me di cuenta que no era él ya estaba prácticamente rogándome. Se ha quejado estas últimas semanas de que paso mucho tiempo contigo. No pude abandonarlo. — me mira con ojos de cachorrito, disculpándose.

—Aun no entiendo porque te trajo a casa una chica —digo recelosa. Ugh. ¡Soy una hipócrita! Si Yukio me había traído unos minutos antes… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él me veía desde su ventana entrando a mi casa sobre el hombro de un chico? Lo suyo es visiblemente mucho más inocente. — ¿Sabes qué? —continúo— No importa. No tengo porque pedirte explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo no somos novios oficiales y exclusivos. Puedes ir a las fiestas que quieras y no es como si yo hubiera sido una santa de todos modos —empiezo a divagar y... ¡OH, DIOS! ¿Acabo de darle a entender que lo engañé o algo?

Me da una dura mirada y luego la trata de suavizar.

— Si, tienes razón. No tengo que por qué explicarte eso. —responde ligeramente molesto. ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

— Todo esto se está volviendo muy complicado. —digo sonando cansada. Todo esto con Yukio y Toshiro me está desgastando mucho.

— ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser como antes? —pregunta dudoso. ¿Quiero eso? Todo era más fácil cuando éramos solo amigos. Pero… ¿podríamos volver a ser como antes?

— Yo... no sé lo que quiero. —esa es la pura y absoluta verdad.

—Tomare eso como un sí —murmura para sí mismo antes de subir a su auto y alejarse a toda velocidad. Dejándome ahí parada como una idiota. Sola. Sin auto. ¿Qué demonios?

Voy a tener que caminar. MIERDA. Mi tobillo aún me duele. Y él habría sabido eso en primer lugar si se hubiera molestado en ir a la jodida fiesta. Ugh. ¿Por qué dije que no fui una santa? ¿Eran los remordimientos hablando por mí? Aunque técnicamente no hice nada… No cuentan los pensamientos, ¿no?

Empiezo a caminar en dirección a mi casa que queda como a veinte cuadras del instituto. Estoy maldiciendo con cada paso. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Después de unos minutos logro ver una motocicleta negra estacionarse en medio de la acera.

El motociclista se saca el casco de la cabeza y me sonríe ampliamente.

— Parece que me he convertido en tu héroe personal. —dice Yukio mirándome con diversión. Miro al cielo. ¿En serio? ¿Yukio? ¿En motocicleta? ¿QUE DIABLOS TIENEN CONTRA MI?

—Lamento interrumpir tu diálogo amoroso con Dios, pero… ¿subes o qué?

— Que.

— Dije si subes...

— ¡Era un chiste! dijiste en tu pregunta "¿o qué?" así que dije que. Agrh. No entiendes nada. Tienes el sentido del humor de un pez. Muerto. Degollado. Con las tripas saliéndole por...

— ¡Hey, hey! Ya entendí —me corta haciendo una mala cara.

— Bueno, solo quería hacértelo fácil para que tu mente lo captara. —digo inocentemente.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Un mal día?

— Ni te lo imaginas —resoplo.

— ¿Subes? —vuelve a preguntar impaciente.

— ¿En esa cosa? No, gracias.

— ¿Que tiene de malo?

— Primero: no tienes otro casco. Segundo: son unas máquinas del demonio que matan personas y me gusta mi cuerpo tal y como está. No necesito perder alguna extremidad en el camino. Tercero: prefiero caminar. Así que no.

—Primero — dice apuntándome con un dedo— Puedes usar mi casco, puedo correr el riesgo—Abro la boca para replicar pero me interrumpe— Segundo: no voy a ir tan rápido así que vas a estar segura. Y tercero…— me mira de arriba a abajo— Si. Tu cuerpo está muy bien así, te prometo que no le va a pasar nada. Palabra de Boy Scout —agrega con cara seria poniendo su mano en el corazón. ¿Cómo se atreve a verme tan descaradamente? ¿Y a tomarme el pelo? —Además, si mal no recuerdo tenias un pie lastimado, ¿vas a caminar así? —me pregunta alzando una ceja. Odio que tenga razón.

— Está bien. —acepto a regañadientes.

Me da una sonrisa arrogante y me ofrece su casco. Creo que acabo de aceptar un viaje de ida al infierno.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

**De verdad que no la había continuado =n=**

**Me siento extraña con eso,... pero bueno... me dan botellazos, tomates, reviews, galletitas con forma de tomates y salsa agridulce (okno)**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
